Feeding Frenzy
Overview Summary #Sate Toma's appetite. Lower the Health of a targeted enemy to 20% to activate Toma's Feeding Frenzy skill. #See Chuno for your reward. Obtained from :Chuno in Marga Coast Requirements :Drake in a Cage Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"That ignorant Sunspear meathead, Koss, thought it clever to tame this beast to defend the village. Such a foolish act would never impress the fair Melonni! But, despite the hideous nature of this monster, the villagers have taken a liking to it and given it the name Toma, which means "sharp teeth." Toma is hungry, so you'd better take him out to feed before he decides to snack on one of the villagers. If Koss can tame the beast, then I can surely command it." ::Accept: "A little beast walking would be relaxing." ::Reject: "Let it eat grass. It's your problem now." Intermediate Dialogue :Chuno: "This beast is such a pushover! We have to weaken its prey just for it to feed." :Melonni: "Bad as Koss is, Chuno is worse! If anything, he's more arrogant than Koss, but without the ability to back it up." (only if in your team) Reward Dialogue :"By the gods! What an appetite this creature has. It looks content now, but I'm sure that creature could eat a herd of oxen if we let it. We'll see how good a guardian it makes. :Ah, Melonni! If only you would join me for dinner! You know I never agreed with the elders who sent you away. I will wait until the end of time if need be! :Oh well, thanks for feeding the beast. The great Chuno needs to lift rocks now. Such physical perfection takes work, you know...." Followup :Insatiable Appetite Walkthrough Bring Toma the drake around with you as you kill things. If Toma has an opportunity to attack an enemy with lowered health (20% health or below), he will use his Feeding Frenzy skill to finish off the enemy (his jaws will open very wide). This lowers his "hunger level" indicator. Repeat until Toma isn't hungry. After Toma is finished eating, he will accompany you and fight by your side until you get close to Chuno, at which point he will run back. Notes *If Toma gets killed (even if after the quest is "Completed" but you've not yet claimed the reward), you will have to leave and re-enter the zone. However, you will not have to re-do the quest (leading Toma around) if the quest is shown as "Completed" in your Quest Log. (This may be a recent bug fix) *You will not get any morale bonus from killing bosses while Toma is feeding, you can still skill cap, however. This fact makes Toma potentially very useful in capturing elites in the area, notably Avatar of Melandru. *Bringing Melonni along for this quest will result in additional dialogue. Tips *Consider bringing a Minion Master hero with Animate Bone Minions. When he has a few, have him sacrifice himself then bring a healer hero (set to passive, and res off) and toma to where the wild minions are. Toma will kill minions easily himself, not die because of healing, and fill his bar extremely quickly. *Do not bring a minion master (unless following above tip) or a full party on this quest, as they will likely kill anything in the zone before Toma gets a chance to chomp. A suggested party is 2 healing henchmen, 2 monk heroes and 1 low damage dealer hero such as Koss. *If using a full party, doing this at the same time as Melonni's Meditations will give Toma some Stoneflesh Mandragors to chew on, which tend to resist damage well. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points